


Arrival of the birds

by spills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Australia, Birds, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, once more: birds, sex is mentioned (coughsingoldengaytime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spills/pseuds/spills
Summary: Atsumu gets swooped by a magpie early in his childhood. It's all downhill from there.-for ArtistWAM Week One!!Prompt: Daydream
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Podfic Found!





	Arrival of the birds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bublitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bublitz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Arrival of the birds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064502) by [bublitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bublitz/pseuds/bublitz). 



> the amount of comfort this fic gave me as an aussie intl student was unreal  
> like "ah yes, wish i were out and amount getting swooped by the devil birds"  
> alas: it is now devil bird swooping season
> 
> oh vic, we really are in it now!! thank you for this fic in regards to alternate universe! based in different geographic location ehehe

Arrival of the birds (PodFic) - [ 9:36 ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1y5QfXBbI5Dcm1QDS-b2Y5Uws73Unuzbh/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> swoop me @ [ twitter!! ](https://twitter.com/rinrintoya)  
> vic (comedy legend) found [ here!! ](https://twitter.com/ballgowhoooooom)


End file.
